Bad Medicine
by A Pyro Girl
Summary: Alternate ending to a move. Laura shouldn't have died at Karen's hand. Revenge should be fulfilled. R&R Please.


(Authors Note: Aww. I love 'The Nurse'. Silly movie. But yes. I will update schism soon. And much thanks to Pmad for the name and such.)

It was all happening too fast. One second she was on top, feeling Karen's life slip away through her fingers, then the next their combined weight shifted and Laura felt Karen's fingers snake around her neck. With a choked scream she tried to buck the blonde woman off her, but the weight was too much. Oxygen was harder and harder to get and Laura was beginning to regret not shooting Karen right out.

__

'Its not supposed to go like this. I'm a professional'

Barely a month had passed since that day everything fell apart. Newspaper scandal, death, sickness. And it was only three weeks ago that everything was perfect. Moving into her father's killers house, pretending to be someone she wasn't. Then destroying them one by one. Making them pay for the death of her mother and brother by her fathers hand. She hated her father for that, but part of her understood. She had come to realize that if she had been at home that morning she would have died too, her father just didn't have the time to wait for her to come home. He had really just been protecting them from the harm and shame that awaited them. He didn't want them to live in misery.

Killing. It wasn't that hard. At fist she had doubted her ability to actually do it and not have it look suspicious. But then she found, after sticking the needle of hydrogen chloroxide into the first nurse's neck, it wasn't so hard after all.

She didn't notice the little blue pot until it connected with her head and sent her sliding off the countertop. She fell.

__

'Think fast Laurie, or its all over. It's all over anyway.' 

It seemed almost as if everything had slowed, but there was the tiled floor, everything rushing towards her. Her head, already hurting from the blow the pot bestowed upon her, smacked against the cold floor sending pain shooting throughout her body as little black dots floated around her. 

__

'You're as good as dead now.'

She heard Karen scramble off the counter, pots falling to the ground, searching for the discarded gun. 

__

'Dead…like all the others'

She could just let herself relax. Give in. Give up. Join them, father, mother, brother.

__

'No'

Shaking her head in protest against her own thoughts, she slowly pushed herself up from the floor. Everything seemed to be swaying.

__

'Kill that bitch. She deserves to die'

Gripping the counter top she lurched to her feet, pitching forward onto the countertop. From a curtain of hair that fell in front of her face she surveyed the darkened kitchen.

Karen stood across the counter island from her. The gun visibly shaking in her hands. 

__

'Shit'

"You gonna kill me Karen?" Laurie questioned quietly as her hands slid into the drawer beside her.

Tears began to fall down Karen's cheeks. "If I have to I will. But please Laurie…"

There were three choices now. She didn't think she had the ability to get around the counter with the knife she had lifted silently from the drawer. Not now after several knocks to the head. Another choice was to simply give up. Die or go to prison. But the third choice? It was plausible but might not work…

"Oh God. What have I done?" She let herself slide slowly down the side of the counter to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She carefully tucked the knife between her legs so the flat of the blade was against her skin and not cutting into her. Then she let her head fall, allowing her black hair to cover her face.

Karen cautiously looked around the edge or the counter, gripping the gun like it was a lifejacket and she was a drowning person.

__

'Won't you come into my parlour said the spider to the fly…' 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she let herself rock gently, muttering the same words over and over again. She didn't dare show her face because the wicked smile would give away her total lack of sympathy. 

It wasn't until she felt Karen's hand lightly touch her shoulder did she look up with a fake face of emotion. The blonde woman knelt and put her arms around Laurie.

__

'Human emotions screw us all…'

Striking fast, Laurie let the knife fall from between her legs and into her hand. The blade slipped into Karen easily, this knife sharper then the one Laurie had used to cut the Policeman's throat. 

Karen gasped, the pain and blood so unexpected. She doubled over and fell sideways, the gun falling with a clatter to the floor.

"Oops. Did I do that?" Laurie laughed with mock concern as she retrieved the gun. Karen looked at her with glazed eyes, face contorted with agony. "As much as I'd like to stay here and watch you die…there are other less…harmful people here. They require my attention. Thanks for the gun back."

With a groan the former lifesaver pulled herself up from the floor and looked down upon the other woman. A smile flirted with her lips as she thought that the dark blood on the white tiles was macabre beauty. 

"Gotta go make sure your Daddy is alright"

The bedroom seemed infinitly far from the kitchen to Laura. Her head still hurt but it seemed to be getting better because the world didn't sway quite as much. Passing the staircase she found Michael, Karen's brother, propped up against the banister. He was still breathing.

"Well aren't you lucky. You think that bitch could take me?" Laura said with a smile as she knelt down beside him. "Nope."

Then placing the gun to his head she fired. Wrinkling her nose at the sudden flush of red against the wall, she continued on.

He was still lying there. Like always. 

"Must blow for you. You though maybe that gunshot was your precious daughter killing me? Cause she certainly did run out of here with the gun after me."

The man on the bed didn't move, couldn't move. Nothing like a little locked in syndrome.

"Well she'd dead. Michaels dead. You're next. Then Jack. Poor little Jacky boy. I promised you I was his last fuck."

With a sigh she raised the gun. "Bye Bob."

BANG.

And it was done. Wish a satisfied sigh Laura looked around at her handiwork. Then tucking the gun into her pants she quietly let her self out of the house and into the night to find Jack.

-to be continued…possibly…. Review?


End file.
